Feral
by Your Power Is Limitless
Summary: With Sam gone on a trip to Seattle, Cat is left to her own devices. After some clever planning and preparing, Cat has a surprise for Sam when she gets home.


**This is probably the craziest story I've written to date. I took notice that there aren't enough stories in which Cat is in control and I think that needs to change, thus comes in this story. I mean, who wouldn't want to see quiet little Cat getting the upper hand once in a while? I've tried my best writing this story, it's taken me FOREVER to get it to the point where I think it's acceptable. I've even done research! That's how bad I wanted this story to be good.**

**...**

Cat was nervous. Like, off the wall nervous. On the verge of fuking nervous. She was seated in the room she shared with her roommate/girlfriend, Sam. Sam wasn't home. She was on her trip to Seattle. Her best friend had come from Italy to visit and Sam had gone to see her. Though she begged and pleaded, Sam refused to let Cat go with her. Sam reminded Cat of her responsibility at school with the play she was starring in. She would only be gone a week, which was too long in Cat's book. Which is why Cat wanted to come up with something special for Sam when she came home. Which was today. Cat wasn't really one to come up with her own experiments when it came to *ahem* "certain things", but there was a first time for everything.

In the mirror in the bathroom, Cat had studied herself. Her fuzzy tiger ears she had perched atop her head, the black lace bra with matching panties which had a tiger tail sticking out from the back, the pink collar she wore around her neck. She'd used her make-up kit to color her nose pink and draw black whiskers on her cheeks. The green contacts she had on she'd bought from Dice. When he asked what they were for, she found herself without an explanation and hurriedly changed the subject. Dice was a trustworthy kid, no doubt, but this was something Cat rather not tell him. All in all she may have looked weird, but in a very sexy way.

Sam and Cat were always trying to find or come up with new ways to spice up their sex life. Not that it had grown boring, they just felt like they needed a change of pace. Most of the ideas always a master, or an authority figure, and a slave, or a submissive being. Sam would always take the authority position and Cat would take the submissive slave position. Like the time that Sam roleplayed as a robber and Cat was the lonely wife of an absent (as in, non-existent) husband. Cat did enjoy being dominated by her Mama, as Sam often requested she call her, but Cat wanted to give herself a chance. She wanted to see what she was capable of. She'd spent the entire week practicing and preparing, Jade and Tori lending a hand and giving pointers. They themselves were experimenting and were happy to give their shy friend a few lessons. Tori taught her how to speak in a sexy voice while Jade showed her all the basics she needed to know about grabbing the reigns and taking control. But even after the lessons and praises of a good job, Cat still worried that she would mess up. She really hated when good work went down the drain and wanted everything to go off without a hitch.

Her eyes went to the clock by her beside and her heart skipped. It was nearing nine o'clock. Sam was going to be home any minute. Showtime.

**...**

Sam groaned as she approached the front door of the flat she lived in. It had been a long flight from Seattle back to Los Angeles. She was tired and hungry. Most of all, she wanted to see the person she'd been missing all week. Sam pulled out her key and turned it in the knob, opening the door.

"Cat!" Sam called, closing the door behind her. She left her suitcase by the door and took her hat off. "You here?!"

"In here, Mama!" she heard Cat call from their bedroom.

_ Mama? _ Sam thought with a smile. _ What a way to be welcomed home._

She rubbed her hands together as she made her way to the room. It had been cold in Seattle, considering that it was nearing Fall's end and Winter's beginning, and most of her still hadn't warmed up. She found that the door to their room was partly closed and a dim light was coming from behind it. Sam pushed the door open.

"Cat?" she said slowly.

"Welcome home, Mama." Cat said in a playfully seductive voice.

Sam's eyes adjusted and she spotted Cat seated on her bed, her legs splayed out and her top half propped up on one arm. She could barely make out the cat ears on her head and the tail she was twirling in her hand.

"Kitty-Cat, what is all this?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cat got on all fours and slowly crawled off the bed, swaying her hips back and forth as she approached Sam. Sam simply stared and her jaw fell open, her mind unable to process what was going on. Cat placed herself at Sam's feet and looked up at her with innocent eyes which, Sam knew, was no more different than a misleading glance. Cat was all but innocent, especially now. She had her moments, yes, but this...this made it seem like the Cat everyone else saw and knew was just a character she played.

Cat slowly stood up, pressing herself close to Sam's body. Her nose was an inch away from Sam's and Sam could see the green of her contacts.

"Are...are you wearing contacts?" Sam said.

Cat pretended not to hear what she said and instead raised her hand to play with Sam's hair. Her voice was a breathy whisper when she spoke. "How was your trip?"

"It was, um, fine." Sam said.

Cat smiled. "Good." She moved her hand down and took hold of Sam's, shivering a bit at the touch. "Oh, Mama, your hands are so cold. Was it cold in Seattle?"

"Yeah, a little." Sam answered. "Cat, are you feeling alright?"

Cat shushed her, pressing her finger to Sam's lips. "Ah, that's Kitten."

"Okay...Kitten, are you feeling alright?" Sam said, slightly confused.

"I'm fine, but you are another story." Cat said. "I think you could use a hot bath, hmm?" Cat took Sam's hand before she could object and led her to the bathroom. The water was already drawn and still steamy, topped with layered of bubbles that smelled of lavender. Very tempting, but Sam couldn't help but wonder why. She shrugged it off, though, figuring what was the harm in playing along. Her hands went for the zipper of her jacket when Cat stopped her, shaking her head.

"Oh, no, Mama." she said. "Allow me. There's nothing I would love more than undress you." Her eyebrows wiggled in a suggestive gesture and Sam swallowed, feeling the heat rise in her chest.

Sam nodded, though, and watched as Cat ever so slowly dragged down the zipper, curving her hand in a way that it brushed against Sam's breast. Sam bit her lip as Cat helped her shrug out of the jacket. Cat placed it on the sink and went for Sam's shirt, her fingers slipping under it and grazing lightly on Sam's skin before taking hold of the clothing and pulling it over Sam's head. Her bra was the only thing left on her top half. With carelessly soft touches Cat reached around and unclasped the back of it, letting it drop to the floor. Her hands trailed down Sam's sides until they reached the top of her pants, then they slid behind to Sam's lower back. Cat leaned it and kissed Sam's cheek, jaw, neck, shoulder. Sam sighed, her head falling back slightly. Her temperature was all out of whack and she knew something was going on down below. Instinctively, Sam let her hands make their way to Cat's chest. Just like that, Cat was out of reached and Sam grabbed at the air, briefly confused before coming to her senses. Cat stood a foot away, a smile tugging at her lips.

"No, no, Mama." Cat shook her haid. "Not yet."

"Aw, but Kitten..." Sam begged, sticking her lower lip out.

Cat almost cracked a smile, but she kept her expression calm and collected. She undid the buckle of the belt Sam had on her pants, doing the same to the button and zipper. She assisted Sam in getting her out of her jeans until she was only standing in her boxers. Cat got to her knees then, flirtatiously flipping her hair over her shoulder and sending a glance towards Sam's eyes. She curled her fingers into Sam's boxers and tugged them down at an agonizingly slow pace. They pooled at Sam's feet. Cat slipped her hands up Sam's thigh, barely letting her thumb brush against Sam's womanhood. An eager chill passed down Sam's spine and she silently cursed Cat for what she was doing.

"Wow, Mama," Cat said. "You're awfully hot down here. We haven't even done much yet. I bet you're hotter than the tub. I probably won't be able to tell the difference once you're in it."

"Then let's skip the tub, Kitten." Sam said in her best low and seductive voice. That usually always got Cat. Not this time. Cat stood up and gave Sam a rueful grin.

"Mmm, nice try." she said.

She gave Sam a slow, passionate kiss, dragging her fingernail down the middle of Sam's back before pulling away and ordering Sam to get into the tub. Practically against her will Sam did so and slipped into the water, everything below her neck disappearing in the suds. The heat soothed her chilled hands and she sighed. Her eyes expectantly went to Cat, who stood there.

"Aren't you getting in?" she asked.

Cat shook her head, allowing herself a small smile. "No, Kitten has other things to tend to. You, on the other hand, will stay in the tub until I call you or come get you."

Without another word, Cat left the room to prepare for the next phase.

**...**

Not too much time has passed before the doorbell rang. Sam, who was still in the tub, started to get out when Cat called to her, "Don't worry, Mama, I'll get it!"

Sam raised her eyebrows and sat back in the tub. Did Cat-Kitten-really expect to answer the door looking like she did?

Cat rushed to the door, still in costume. "Who is it?"

"It's just us, Cat." said a familiar voice. Tori.

Cat opened the door, breathing a sigh of relief. Jade and Tori stood on the other side of the door, a chair standing between the two.

"One chair, as requested." Jade said.

"Thanks, guys." Cat said, moving back to let them bring the chair in.

"How's everything going so far?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow at Cat.

"Fine. Sam is in the tub right now so I can have time to set this up." Cat said.

"You're a smart one, Cat." Jade said. "I see you took our advice about a sexy costume."

"I do love dressing up." Cat said with a giggle.

"Alright, well, we'll leave you guys to it." Tori said.

"Good luck." Jade said.

"Thanks." Cat said as she followed them to the door and locked it after they left.

Cat leaned against the door, her heart hammering in her chest. _ I'm gonna need all the luck I can get._

**...**

**This was going to be one big one shot but I decided to put it in parts just to tease you guys. Part 2 will be up within the next few days.**


End file.
